


Happy Fathers Day Web-Head

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Spider Family 1 [3]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Happy Fathers Day, Main team one and team two, Pete is Father and Mother to both teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today being Father's Day, the original team and Web-warrior team have someone the celebrate to. Though they make jokes about celebrating Mother's Day to Peter, being the mother hen he was. Peter gets showered with love on both his team mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today being Father's Day, the original team and Web-warrior team have someone the celebrate to. Though they make jokes about celebrating Mother's Day to Peter, being the mother hen he was. Peter gets showered with love on both his team mates.

\----

Today is official, Agent Coulson just took training another step which of course, the Avengers were there to kick our asses. Even though we put a very well fight, but even I knew I wouldn't be able to stand up for much longer. Apparently Coulson was watching my energy drop.

Calling it done since I was the only one left standing on my side, and four standing on the Avengers side. We already knew how this would go down. After the end of it, I checked every member to see their injuries. Which of course they pick on me about it but I ignore them greatly because how will I practice on medical if none of us are studying it.

Well it's a really shit excuse but it's to only excuse I have to be a mother hen. After taking a shower and helping them with their buries, I went straight to bed. I was so tired I couldn't even make another joke, which is a big deal. Like that, I went sleep, by making my web and making it comfortable as hell. Because fuck you, I won't sleep in beds that someone else could take.

Silently I fell right fast to sleep.

\----

It's been a joke for while, and it's well known to SHEILD and Avengers, how Spider Man is towards his teams. Protecting them and hovering over them like a protective mother. Though it isn't the only time he was being protective, there were the few times with the Hulk, Vulture, and many others. So when SHEILD agents see Spider Man's teams all come together in the kitchen making something, they would immedantly know its for Spider Man.

Though of course, it was funny at first but it is very noticeable how they were all coming together like a huge family. Sure a disorganized family, a family none-of-the-less.

You could see them walking behind one another holding a cake which would've read "Happy Fathers Day, Spidey" but Spidey was crossed out with "Web-Head". They all care deeply for Spider Man either or not they will mention or deny it. Spider Man not only took up being the leader, mother, and now father.


	2. A Daddy Longlegs does whatever a Daddy Longlegs does

We sneaked into Daddy Longlegs room, even though it's our room, but when he goes to take a nap, it's his. Each other us prepared something for Daddy Longlegs which was a song. A very horrible song but meh. It's supposed to be a joke for a while but then it became something serious. Having everything prepared, we waited for the signal.

All of us in a group which is me (Nova), White Tiger, PowerMan, IronFist, Iron Spider, Scarlet Spider, Agent Venom, Cloak, Dagger, Squirrel Girl, Rhino, Triton, Miles, and the two hunters (we like to call them).

\----

I dreamt of something silly and stupid. Where everyone was fast asleep, peacefully, and unharmed. Most of all we were sleeping in a huge spider nest. God, me and my spidery side. All of us huddling around and some of us are on top of one another. And lately Sandman joined us not too long ago, so we are sleeping peacefully. I like Flint, when he isn't trying to hurt us of course. A big softy yet he is warm and snuggly. I remember reaching to hug him, and I could feel he was real. Pulling him in for huge sleepy hug, I finally got him close enough to warm himself up too.

\----

During some point, SpiderMan started to get snuggly. And he started hugging thin air, which we weren't sure what to do, and of course Squirrel girl happened to be right under him when he finally stopped hugging air.

And of course his last attempt to pull someone in his web-bed, he soon got Squirrel girl who was trying really hard not to giggle out loud. Without struggling, SpiderMan got his latest victim, whom was enjoying the snuggles while the rest of us were either hiding our smiles, smirks, giggles, or snorts. We knew we had to wake him up or we would wait for him to wake up. But since Squirrel girl is closer to SpiderMan than any of us, we sent the signal. Which Squirrel girl nodded her head.

"Daddy Longlegs, wakey, wakey. Eggs and bacon." She said quiet sweetly. But it wasn't enough to wake our spidery friend. She huffed once more and tried again, but we got the same exact result. A sleeping spider.

\----

"-legs, -ey, -y. -s... -con." Hearing Sandman mutter this in his sleep, I wonder what he was trying to say. Leaning my head closer, I could hear the same thing repeat. Shrugging it off, I slept even more deeper than before.

\----

"Okay. We need a better plan." Silently we all agreed. So the best way was to shaking him until it gets too much. And then he will be forced to open his eyes. Like this one by one we started shaking the spider nest.

It was Web-heads fault in trusting us.

\----

I woke up from something or someone shaking my web. Immediately I opened my eyes to see everyone was leaning on my web and shaking it ,less roughly may I remind you. "What's the big idea, guys?" I slurred through my sleeping slumber. That's when I heard all my friends sing something extremely silly.

"A Daddy Longlegs does whatever a Daddy Longlegs does, plays caretaker for his little spider-children, take cares for his band of misfits, Daddy Longlegs does whatever a Daddy Longlegs does, making the bed comfortable for his little lost boys and girls." They all chimed a silly song about my mothering skills. How dare they, but I couldn't help but laugh at their song.

After we were all done laughing, I see cake on the floor. Which I couldn't help but laugh even further. "Happy Father's Day, Daddy Longlegs!" Cheers rang through the room as everyone got their fair share of cake.


End file.
